Mean Girls
by BomberAkashi
Summary: Bella es un chica que acaba de mudarse de Madagascar a Forks; Enamorada del Super bombom Edward Cullen y ayudada por sus amigos Alice y Emmet,¿podra contra Yesica, y su ejercito de Taradas?,¿Conquistara a Edward? TODOS HUMANOS
1. Mean Girls

Ok, Vuelvo con un Fic de Twilight (: .

Veamos, solo terminando de ver Harry Potter, sin Ganas de Estudiar Civica, & arcondandome de lo mucho que amo a Edward Cullen, y Las Idiotese de Chicas Pesadas. Espero se de su agrado. ;D

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE TWILIGHT SON DE LA CREASIÓN DE , MI **_**MUSE **_**PERSONAL. ;D**

**:..* MEAN GIRLS (:**

Bella's POV

Ok, Respira… ¡Hola! Soy Bella Swan… Bueno esta bien mi nombre completo es Isabella Marie Swan. Mis padres son investigadores y viví mis últimos 17 años en Madagascar. Y no… no hay pingüinos en ese lugar, créanme después de ver una película animada, y descubrir que nos es verdad, tu preadolecensia se convierte en mundo, donde dejas de comparar a las personas con dioses o criaturas míticas. Claro eso no me incluye a mi, solo a mi amiga Kate, que justamente se perdió el estreno de Harry Potter 4 por esa idea de ''madurez''; suertuda yo que soy madura desde chica, porque si alcance a ver al guapísimo Cedric Diggory. Yo todavía comparo a las personas que recién conozco con otras… cosas.

Mis padres me trajeron a Forks, tal vez el polo opuesto a Madagascar, claro que aquí es mucho mas probable que existan pingüinos gracias a la baja temperatura, que no ayuda para nada a mi de por si esponjado cabello. Me gustaría ser como el león del comercial de Loreal, si ese, al que se le aplasta el pelo después de ponerle el shampoo ''anti-sponge''. Por lo menos a mi, no me funciono.

-¿Bella? Hija, tu almuerzo esta en tu mochila, ensalada de soya, ¡tu favorita mi corazón! Tienes una manzana para cada profesor, entrégasela; no te la comas, papel higienico, por si no hay en los baños, ya no se sabe que esperar… toallitas húmedas por si necesitas, ahora… ¡DI QUESO!

No entendí el significado de _queso_ muy bien, todo se resumió cuando mis ojos se achicaron a la luz que el flash produjo… fotos.

-Mama, sabes que odio las fotos. Siempre salgo mal, y de seguro esta no fue la excepción.

-Hay amor, siempre sales adorable. Y no lo digo solo por ser tu mama.

-Mama…

-¡Ya mucha platica llegaras tarde! Suerte en tu primer día en tu primera escuela, con tus primeros maestros, y tus primeros compañeros y tus primaros…

-¡MAMA!- No se noto que ella estuviera mas nerviosa que yo, no, para nada.

-Lo siento hija, aun sigo nerviosa por esto de la escuela; tu sabes.

-Lo se, se nota. Me tengo que ir se hace tarde.- No deje que dijera un _pio _ mas porque ya me había montado en mi nueva pickup; bueno… no era del todo nueva, pero estaba bien.

Mi destino la preparatoria Forks; debo admitir que después de dejar la selva a una ciudad que se puede llamar ''civilizada''; esperaba encontrarme con mejores carros claro, al parecer mi vieja pickup no desentonaba, claro… desentonaban esos magníficos carros del año, que si mal no me equivoco son: un volvo, un mercedes, una jeep,y un flameante audi convertible.

Camine hasta la entrada, claro prefiero estar metida en mi paraíso personal, claro que ese lugar tiene sol, y al parecer en este pequeño pueblecito, es mas probable que cosmo y wanda, aparezcan en mi vida y me cumplan mis 3 deseos, uno de ellos seria: sol en Forks.

-¿Isabella Marie Swan de Madagascar, verdad?

-Este… solo Bella.

-Bueno Bella, me llamó Ben; a, y no te preocupes, el año pasado llego uno de África; es masomenos normal.

-¿Eh?

-Madagascar claro… vamos te guiare a tu nueva clase.

Ahí estaba yo; jalada por un chico al cual ni conozco ni recuerdo su nombre, pero me parecía amigable, no ese tipo de chicos, que te jalan para una broma pesada. ¿Motivo? el parecía el blanco perfecto a las bromas pesadas; el salón era pequeño reconocí la materia como ciencias de la naturaleza. Genial; al fin algo de mi idioma.

-¿Oye, tu eres la de Madagascar, verdad?

Woow; mi primer encuentro con una gotica en Forks,¡ mi mama tenia razón, mi primer con todo! En mi vida había visto una chica ''dark'' en Madagascar eran consideradas leyendas, igual que los hombres lobos y los vampiros, en mis pensamientos pasados, ellos eran mucho mas creíbles que ver a una chica completamente vestida de negro y agujereada, ¡me recordaba a una pantera! Solo que sin los colmillos y la cola, aunque la cola podría estar escondida entre esos pantalones holgados y esa larga gabardina.

-Amm… soy Bella; un gusto.

-Angela.

-Super cool.

-¿Super Cool? Enserio eres de Madagascar.

Las clases, pasaron rápido, eran fáciles, siempre fui buena en cualquier clase, en especial Biologia. Era la única clase que no tenia con mis nuevos y extravagantes amigos; pero no me importaba Biologia avanzada no me molesta, la entiendo es fácil, nada en biología me molesta.

-Oye,¿ me prestas tu lápiz?

Me llego lo sentí como una bola de nieve directo a la cabeza; como un coco directo al estomago; como la pared de mi casa recién destruida por el carro de mi papi. Había contemplado la cara de un angel; y estaba sentado justo a un lado mío.

:.*

En la cafetería, no pude evitar recordar la selva, cuando Angela y Ben me explicaron que cada grupo social tenia su propia mesa; era como una selva divida en el manantial, la pradera, el bosque y la costa.

Fue cuando las vi por primera vez; su mesa estaba en medio de toda la cafetería, tenían un paso de esos de cámara lenta, como cuando enfocan a un salvavidas por la playa, pero ellas eran mucho mas hermosas, y su ropa… bien se podría decir que un diseñador las vistió. Angela no tardo en hablar de ellas: Las Plasticas.

-Ella, la de pelo corto y rebelde, es Alice, ella si es muy rara, y sobre todo: Tonta.

-Me pregunto como escribir: casa.- Ok el comentario de Ben me hizo llegar a la realidad de Alice, si era muy tonta.

-La otra ella es Rosalie, que no te engañe su cuerpo de modelo, y su hermoso y sedoso pelo rubio, ella es tan zorra como cualquiera de las plásticas.

-La ultima, Yesica, la abeja reina, la líder de las plásticas, Ella es la perra mas sucia que te puedas encontrar (**N/A sorry si a algunas les incomoda las palabras, pero trato de esas partes atenerme a la película, son cosas que no se pueden borrar, YESICA ES CREASION MIA, ****NO ES JESSICA STANLEY) ** nunca te le acerques.

Yesica si era muy bella, pero había algo en ella que las otras ''plasticas'' no tenían, ella era alta, le calculo unos 1.70 m ; tenia el pelo ondulado hasta la cintura, un flequillo muy bien planchado por cierto, que le daba mas volumen a su cara ovalada, su blanca piel adquiría un ligero rosado en la mejillas, y no era esa chica esquelética, que conservo su figura gracias a la bulimia, no, su cuerpo estaba bien proporcionado, y sus ojos avellana deslumbraban gracias a sus largas pestañas. Me di cuenta, ella lucia hermosamente natural.

Detrás de ella, lo vi, mi ángel, ese guapísimo hombre de portada, pelo cobrizo y despeinado, ojos verdes como la selva, y piel pálida como la nieve.

-Edward Cullen, claro.

-Todas las chicas y algunos chicos, claro a excepción de Angie y tu servidor, babean por el.

Edward Cullen, mi ángel tenia nombre; y era Edward Cullen.

::.*

**Heyyyy (: **

**Espero haya sido de su agrado!(: **

**Si no lo fue, si lo fue, si estuvo a punto de gustarles, pero le cambiarian o le pondrían algo.**

**SOLO PUSHALE A GO! Y DEJA UN REVIEW! :D**

**Se aceptan Jitomates, Cebollas, Ajos, Manzanas, Uvas; Tooodoo ,MENOS FRESAS ¬¬ Las odio XD**

**REVIIEW :D**


	2. Los Hermanos Cullen

Heyyy (:

Quiero agradecer a Alice-Cullen, que me hizo ver un Error en mi Fic; Alice no puede ser tonta.

**-DE AHORA EN ADELANTE, ''ALICE PLASTICA'' SE CAMBIA POR ''TANIA DENALI'' ; & PONDRE CLARO A ALICE PERO UN MEJOR PAPEL.**

**:D**

Ahora, isa (: , gracias por la sugerencia de Jessica Stanley, pero a ella ya le tengo un plan dentro de mi fic, La verdad la Yesica de este Fic, tiene el nombre basado en mi nombre. Pero saldrá Jessica, Lauren, y Mike (: . Gracias

::.* **LOS HERMANOS CULLEN :D**

-Oye, ¿Bells?

-¿Bells?

-Bueno, ya sabes, eh estado pensando en un apodo para ti, pero…

-Esta genial, ¡Gracias Ben!

-jajajaaja, ¡¿Bells?! Suena a prostituta infantil. Te diré Bella,

Valla si el comentario de Angie me molesto, pero más avergonzado parecía Ben. Pobre. Se lo que se siente; Cuando viajaba fuera de Madagascar, sabia que era tener las miradas de todos sobre ti. Y sobre todo cuando intentaba socializar con turistas. Eso si era un desastre.

-Ammm… Bella está bien. Tirare lo de mi bandeja, no tengo hambre.

Está bien; era mi primer día de escuela, no podía darme el lujo de seleccionar a los amigos que quiero, pero Angela me pareció bastante grosera. Definitivamente una pantera. Y Ben, bueno me recordaba la pitón del libro de la selva, esa que por quedar bien con el tigre se queda callada.

Ok, iba tan metida en mis comparaciones fuera de lo normal, que choque con alguien y tire mi bandeja en su ropa. Genial la ensalada de soya junto con el aderezo no era fácil de quitar. Ahora volvería a ser la Bella Torpesina de nuevo. ¿La primera vez? Cuando tenía 4 años en Londres; Las peores vacaciones de mi vida.

-¡Hay cuanto lo siento! ¡Deverdadperdonperdonsoytantorpe!

-Tranquila… No estoy molesto. Y no entendí, jajajaj

-Lo siento de verdad. Vomito verbal.

-jajajajaaj, te entiendo.

-Soy Bella. Un placer- Extendí mi mano, era lo menos que podía hacer, y esperar que la tomara y se fuera indignado por su horrible mancha en la camisa, ni siquiera la cara le puedo ver, me moriría de vergüenza.

-Edward Cullen, un gusto.

Ok, pensé que ni mi mano se atrevería a tocar por el disgusto,¿ y que hace? ¡Darme un beso en la mejilla! ¡el mejor beso que mi mejilla podría imaginar! , estaba tan concentrada en las palabras: Edward, Cullen, Beso, Mejilla, y un gusto; que no note que mi te verde había caído en mis pantalones dando una muy mal vista mancha en la entrepierna,! aggg me puse mas roja que el trasero de un orangután!

-¡!! LA DE MAGASCAR SE HIZO EN LOS PANTALONES!!!!

Jajajaajajajajajajajajaja, Toooooodaa la cafetería se reía de mi, hasta mis amigos, el único que parecía serio era Edward y una pequeña niña sentada en la mesa de aun lado.

-¡Eso fue muy grosero Mike!

-Vamos Edward, ¡es una broma!

-¡Oye Madagascar! ¡¿EN MADAGASCAR NO LOS ENSEÑAN A IR AL BAÑO?!

Jajajajjajajajajajaajajaja; Las risas de nuevo.

-¡Esa estuvo buena Jessica!- Ese Mike de verdad me estaba haciendo la vida de cuadritos. Ya nada podía ser peor, conozco un solo lugar en este lugar, en donde estaré bien en este momento: el baño. Mi cerebro no lo pensó mas, Salí corriendo con las lagrimas en mi roja cara.

-¡BELLA!

Mi nombre pronunciado por Edward sonaba tan bien, pero eso no me iba a detener en mi camino al baño.

¿Qué siempre seria la rara, sin vida social, de la cual todos se burlan? Ya no quería que fuera así, daría todo por cambiarlo. Todo.

-¿Bella?

Esa voz, resonó en mis oídos, como el coro de los ángeles, era de una mujer, así que no podía ser Edward, y mucho menos Angela.

-¿Quién es?

Bueno la chica, entro a por la puerta del baño, no me molesto luego de ver su perfecta cara; tenia los rasgos tan finos, parecía un pequeño duende, tenia el pelo negro con las puntas por todos lados, y unos bellos ojos azules. Era hermosa.

-Me llamo Alice Cullen. Un placer, ¡Seremos grandes amigas! Aaa y no le tomes atención a Mike y Jessica, solo enfadan.

-Gracias. ¿Oye dijiste que te era Cullen?

-Si mi hermano es Edward, vi que se llevaron muy bien.

-Mmmm, pues, no lo se, solo hablamos, no creo que le haya agradado tanto.

-¡Ashh! ¡Claro que si! Era su camisa preferida y la echaste a perder, no se enojo ni una pisca, así que obvio le caíste bien.

-¡¿Era su camisa favorita!?

-Ashh no te preocupes, oye eres muy bella! ¿ Te puedo apodar Bells? Di que si porfiiis!...

-Pues…

Despues del comentario de Angela, sobre el apodo de Bells, no se… pero Alice lo decid de una buena manera. Y me gusta como suena; ¡Claro que puede!

-Pues sí. Bells me gusta.

-¡Genial Bells! Ven saliendo a mi casa, te are un makeover. ¡Lucirás hermosa!

-¿Makeover? Mmm… no lo se…

-¡Vamos! Convertiremos a la oruga en mariposa.

-No lo se Alice…

-Le gustaras mas a Edward.

-Este…

-¡Eso es un si! ¡ te encantara!

::.*

**Muy corto lo se, pero me voy a una fiesta; see u :D**

**REVIIEWS PLIS! (:**

**PUSHENLE GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (L)**


	3. Makeover Con Alice

-Ya, Gracias por los reviews; me Alegra que les haiga gustado el cambio que hice en Alice.

-El Cap (:

**MAKEOVER CON ALICE ::.***

**C**uando llegue a la casa. Bueno mansión. Mi cabeza no parecía dar mas. Que comparas la pequeña casita, a la que los Cullen podrían llamar de cartón, en la que actualmente residía. Con esto.

-Vamos Bella, te llevare a mi habitación.

Alice bailoteaba a la entrada de la… ''casa'', entonces el momento en el que creía que no podía imaginar ver mas lujos en las próximas 24 horas, detrás de esa puerta de Roble, bien tallado. La sala digna de una mansión, un gran salón blanco con cristales como paredes, con la vista a el pequeño arroyito de Forks.

-¡Hay bella! Cierra la boca, a Fiona no le gustara saber que ensuciaste el tapete con saliva, no no.

¿Fiona? ¿Su madre se llamaba Fiona?, Tomando en cuenta las características de los hijos, no puedo llegar a imaginarme a una madre tan hermosa, con el nombre de Fiona. Como se llamaría su padre. ¿Sherek?

-Ammm…

-Fiona es la que limpia la casa. No siempre esta de buen humor. No hay que buscar razones.

-Este… Ok.

Subí las escales, entre a un cuarto, mas escaleras, un cuarto, un escalón que no vi, una vergonzosa caída, un raspón en mi codo, y por fin. Una puerta blanca que según yo, daría al famoso cuarto de Alice Cullen.

-Y bienvenida a mi habitación.

-Woow.

Una cosa es ser modesta y llamarle habitación a una suite. Y otra es mentir o estar ciega y llamarle Habitación a lo que podría ser mi casa. No espera, mi casa es más pequeña.

-Alice…

-No hables, sígueme.

Me siento como la primera ves que fui a visitar el manantial del sur.

-Bien. Empecemos por lo básico. Exfoliación.

-¿Exposición?

-¡No! Exfoliación del cutis.

-….

-No te preocupes quedaras hecha una reina.

Alice salió bailando mientras yo miraba su Boutique personal. ¿Cómo una persona podía tener tanta ropa y no morir, mientras busca que ponerse?

Bien. Alice volvió con pepinos y wakamole. ¡Yumi! Tengo hambre. De seguro Alice recordó que mi almuerzo termino en la camisa de su hermano, y trajo botana, mientras hace su exfilipicion, o como sea que se diga.

-¡Alice! Gracias me comeria una zebra en este momento.

Para mi gusto al wakamole le faltaba sal. Y los pepinos estaban resecos pero bueno. Comida es Comida.

-¡!!BELLA!!!!

-¿Qué? ¡Assh mi wakamole!

Ho Ho, Alice me hizo hablar, perfecto.! Ahora mi botana salió por mi boca!

-Quiero mas.- Pero el duencillo Cullen no me dejo, porque con su manita me pego en MI manita. Maldita Duendecilla.

-Aushh. No hay porque ser agresiva.

-Yo no empeze.

-Si lo hiciste.

-No lo hice.

-Si

-No

-Si

-No

-Si

-¡SI PERDONA!

-¡ NO ALICE PERDONA YO, YO EMPEZE FUE MI CULPA!

-Ok, fue tu culpa.

-¡OYE!

-Shh tu te comiste la mascarilla.

-¿Mascarilla?

-Si. Para exfoliar.

-Aaaaa…

-Tu déjame hacer mi magia.

Alice puso el wakamole en mi cara. Esperen a que le diga a mi mami, que en America la comida se pone en la cara. ¡SERA LA ULTIMA MODA CUANDO VALLAMOS A MADAGASCAR!

Luego me puso unos pepinos en los ojos. Pero insistí en comerlos. Y lo hice. Ademas asi pude ver que maldades hacia mi duendecillo personal en mi cara, y en mi pelo, y en mis uñas, y en mis cejas, y en mis pestañas. Bueno, bueno. Un ¿makeover, no?

Ahora si. El espejo estaba a mis espaldas. Mi corazón latia tan fuerte que pensé que se saldría por mis oídos, y tenia un nudo en la garganta como cuando tomas una gran píldora en seco. Tenia que enfrentarme a mi nuevo reflejo.

-A-alice…

-¡LUCES HERMOSA!

-Alice… esta no soy yo.

-¡Claro que si Bella! Te lo dije, ¡convertiré la oruga en mariposa!

-Pero Alice… ¿Cuando vino Harry Potter a ayudarte?

-Bella… No es obra de Magia. Pero si quieres traigo a Daniel Radclife para que te diga lo hermosa que te ves.

-PrefieroARobertPattinsonGracias.

-Jjajajajajaja, ¡BELLA! Eres muy graciosa.

-¿Te parece?

-Yep

-jajajajaja tu no te quedas atrás Duende

-¿Duende?

-Amm… no te ofendas, peroyosuelorelacionaralagenteconpersonajesfictisiosytemefigurasaun duende. Perdona.

-No te preocupes también lo hago de vez en cuando.

-¿Me entendiste?

-Claro. Dijiste que : sueles relacionar a la gente con personajes ficticios y que yo me parezco a un duende. No te preocupes. Mi hermano también me llama así.

-Amm… Hablando de tu hermano.

-¿Si?

-¿El, es mayor que tu?

-No, Bueno si. Teóricamente. El más grande por 2 minutos.

-Aaa… Son mellizos.

-Cuates. No nos parecemos mucho.

-¡Claro que si! Bueno algo…

-Jjajajajaja Bella… estas mas roja que…

-¿Un trasero de orangután?

-¡SI, ESO!

-jajajajajajajajaajaj.

-¡ALICE ESTOY EN CASA!

-Edward…

::.*

Eyyyyy heey Tuu Tuuuu Dejamee un reviiieeeeww, necesito uno nuevoooo, Tu me podrías Dejaar un Reviieeewww(8)

Ahahahahha; Grciiias de nuevo n.n

Es corto y dije que seria largo, pero… Corine no me llames y distraigas ¿ok? XD

Hoyy no hubo nio plásticas ni Edward (U) U.U

Siguiente Cap si! (:

Sorry x La tardansaa n.n , esqee Laa escuelaaa,n.n ya saben no XD Y i es mi ultimo año de Secuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu (L) ahahahhahaha necesito buenas Notas XD

**100 % COMPROVADO, ES ANTI-STRES AYUDA A VARIAS ENFERMEDADES DE RESPIRACION Y TE AYUDA A DESQUITARTE SOBRE MI CAP. PUSHENLE A REVIIEW (: **

**;;Yess,Altamirano. (D)***

**XOXO**


	4. Bella¿Isabella?

**Ya soy yo.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de S. Meyer.**

MEAN GIRLS

-BELLA…¿ISABELLA?

-Edward…

::.*

Bella PVO'S

Alice emitió un pequeño chillido de emoción, aun no logro acostumbrarme a esos ataques emotivos que le dan a Alice; solo espero que su hermano no sea así. Justo cuando creía que no me podría poner más nerviosa por estar en la casa de Edward Cullen, me di la vuelta y volví a contemplar lo que Alice había logrado en mí… Esta no era yo, no era la simple Bella que creció en Madagascar, esta era Isabella; La nueva chica no-antisocial que vive en Forks, un pueblo algo antisocial.

-Alice… ¿y si no le gusto a tu hermano? ¿ y si piensa que me arruine más de lo que ya estaba?

-Bella cállate. Nadie pensaría que estas mal, estas perfecta, créemelo.

-No lo sé…

-Vamos Bella, salgamos ¡muero de hambre! Veamos que tiene Fiona preparado.

-Ok…

Cada vez que escucho Fiona, pienso en Sherek, no puedo evitarlo. Como siempre estaba tan entretenida en mis pensamientos que choque contra una roca o una pared… ambos están igual de duros. Me dolió.

-Jajaja ¿Oye amiga necesitas ayuda?- Ok esto ya no es normal porque la roca me extendió una mano para que la tomara ¡Y se rio de mi! ¡Ya hasta las rocas se ríen de mi!. Oh no, las rocas no tienen manos… ¡Dios ni ojos grises! ¡Ni hoyuelos que matan! , Dios sálvame que si choque con otro Cullen sería el colmo…

-Un poco de ayuda y coordinación no me caerían mal… Soy Bella- OH NO BELLA NO! No más Bella, de ahora en adelante eres Isabella, recuérdalo…- ¡DIGO ISABELLA!-

-Bueno Bella-Isabella, yo me llamo Emmet y seré tu nuevo maestro en coordinación y quiero que decirte que enseño muy bien…

-¡BELLA! ¡EMMET DEJA EN PAZ A BELLA! ¡BELLA TENGO HAMBRE Y TE JURO QUE CUANDO TENGO HAMBRE ME PONGO DE MAL HUMOR! ¡ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!

-Deberías Bajar cuando la Nogmo se enoja se enoja y créemelo que no querrás saber que significa "enoja" en términos Cullen, se pone más furiosa que un Jabalí con sueño y tú debes saber mucho de eso…

-Sí, no tienes idea… ¡Oye como supiste que ya sabía lo que tú sabes que yo sé!

-Bueno la historia de la nueva chica de Madagascar llego a mis oídos, sabía que era sexy pero no tanto…

-¡ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!-

-Bueno creo que seguiré tu consejo, ¡Nos vemos maestro!- OK no, ¿le dije maestro? ¿acepte clases de coordinación con Emmet Cullen? Bell..!ISABELLA! Estas realmente mal.

-¡¿Entonces si aceptas mis clases?!- Yo ya venía bajando las escaleras así que Emmet no notaria mi sonrojo, ya le había insinuado que sí, que le podía decir ahora…

-¡SI!

-¡MAÑANA A LAS 4.30 AQUÍ EN MI CASA!

-¡YA RUGISTE!

-JAJAJAJAJAJA- La risa de Emmet era musical, pero no tanto como la de su hermano menor, Edward era simplemente el más perfecto que podría imaginar

-¡AUCHH!- Claro el gran tropezón en las escaleras era algo típico de mi, era como mi plato fuerte.

-Parece que te gusta caer de este modo Be…-

-ISABELLA- El afán mío de que me llamaran Isabella, aunque odiara como sonora, era solo para tratar de encajar mas en el tipo de chica del que Edward se fijaría… como Yessica, o Rosalie o Tanya. No "BELLA". Oye espera, Edward me tenía en brazos, no rompí ninguna parte de mi cuerpo ¡ Y LO INTERRUMPI MIENTRAS DESIA MI NOMBRE!.

-Bueno Be…¿Isabella?

-Es que, Bella suena muy común, e Isabella, suena más… más..- ¿Plástico?

-Menos TU Bella. También todo este maquillaje… y los tacones y…

-ESPERA… No te gusta cómo me arreglo Alice.-Lloraba, ¿lloraba? Por un hombre al cual conocía de un día. Estupideces.

-No claro que si Bella, estas hermosa. Pero yo te quiero como eres, y es ilógico porque te conozco de un día..

-Lo se.

-No llores- ¿Edward estaba limpiando mis lagrimas? Ok, pellízquenme que estoy soñando.

Pero luego paso, se empezó a acortar la distancia entre nosotros, podía sentir su aliento a menta, y el mío a los malditos pepinillos de Alice… pero eso no importaba, no ahora que nuestras bocas se juntaron en perfecta sincronía, como si fuéramos piezas hechas el uno para el otro. Todo estaba bien. Lo amaba.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Ese grito rompió nuestra burbuja, me hizo regresar al mundo real, en el que yo había dado mi primer beso, a un hombre con novia, el cuate de mi mejor amiga y el hermano del chico que me coquetea, eso no está bien Bella, Esa no fuiste tú. Fue Isabella. La plástica de Isabella.

::*

**Exageradamente corto lo se. Lo siento.**

**Cuídense y dejen Reviews**

**3**

**YESS**


End file.
